Between Him and Her
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: Untuk BAF FTI; Rahasia antara mereka berdua hanya dapat disadari oleh dirinya yang selalu tersenyum dan memperhatikan segalanya. [NaLu]


Hari ini, aku dipanggil ke dunia ini lagi.

Aku tahu hal itu berarti tidak ada ancaman yang dapat menbahayakan nyawa _master_-ku, karena jika ia dalam bahaya, ia pasti memanggil pemimpin kami, Loki, atau Virgo. _Master_-ku hanya memanggilku jika ia membutuhkan teman mengobrol. Biarpun aku tidak dapat bicara seperti personifikasi rasi bintang lainnya.

Ketika aku tiba, aku muncul di tempat yang sama. Gedung besar dengan banyak sekali kursi dan meja yang terbuat dari kayu, hiruk-pikuk di gedung ini memang tidak seluruh berubah. Orang-orang bersuka cita, bersenang-senang, tertawa dan bercanda, seperti sebuah festival besar yang tiada habisnya, tiada akhirnya.

Walaupun begitu, aku di sini bukan untuk menceritakan hal itu kepadamu.

Kali ini, aku akan bercerita tentang _master_-ku, orang yang memiliki kunci gerbang yang dapat membuatku muncul ke dunia ini, Lucy Heartfillia.

.

.

**Between Him and Her **belong to **A****zureinne Karale**

**Fairy Tail** belong to **Hiro Mashima**

For** BAF FTI** — **NatsuLucy Award **Category

An **Semi-Canon** with **straight pair, typo(s), possibly out of character** story.

.

.

Aku melambaikan tangaku kepadanya, mengabaikan gemetar di kakiku ketika aku berbuat demikian, kepada gadis berambut pirang sebahu yang berdiri di depanku dengan senyuman lebar yang tersulam di wajahnya.

Dia, Lucy Heartfillia. Seorang penyihir bintang yang, kudengar, adalah orang yang paling banyak memiliki kunci emas, sekaligus _master_-ku. Hari ini, _master_ terlihat sangat senang. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, mungkin ia baru saja mendapatkan diskon untuk pembayaran sewa apartemennya bulan ini? Kuharap ia sudah membayar sewa apartemennya yang belum lunas.

"Kau memanggil Plue lagi, Lucy?"

Aku menoleh ke tempat dimana suara alto seorang gadis lain terdengar. Rambutnya yang merah, membara bagaikan api abadi yang membara tiada habisnya, mata yang cokelat tua menatapku dan Lucy dengan tatapan heran, kepalanya miring ke satu sisi, seolah ia heran dengan keputusan Lucy untuk memanggilku ke sini.

"Iya! Dia imut, kan, Erza?"

_Master _tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhku dan menyorongkanku ke arah wajah gadis bersurai merah tersebut. Aku berusaha tersenyum dan kembali melambaikan tanganku ke arah Erza Scarlet, gadis yang dituakan oleh _master_.

Erza menatapku dengan mata yang disipitkan, seolah meneliti. Matanya yang tajam, bagaikan berlian yang ditimpa cahaya keemasan matahari membuatku gugup, dan membuatku sedikit gemetar. Walaupun sebenarnya aku memang selalu gemetar, namun, tatapan mengintimidasi penyihir yang, kudengar, dijuluki Ratu Peri ini membuatku sedikit takut.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat memang benar, sih. Dia ini boneka salju, kan?"

Aku menurunkan tanganku, dan senyumku, begitu mendengar kata-kata Erza. Aku tidak menyalahkannya, penampilanku memang mirip seperti boneka salju, lengkap dengan hidung wortel, tetapi tanpa topi ala _gentleman _dan syal. Dan dilihat dari segimanapun, aku memang tidak mirip dengan spesiesku yang seharusnya, anjing.

Entah mengapa, fakta tersebut membuatku merasa gagal sebagai seekor anjing.

"Dia anjing, Erza. Nama aslinya Nikolas." _Master_ menjelaskan dengan nada sabar. Sementara di depanku, Erza masih menatapku sembari mengangguk-angguk penuh perhitungan, bagaikan seorang dokter yang meneliti pasien yang akan ia operasi—yang keberhasilan operasinya tak lebih dari 3%.

"Benarkah? Tidak terlihat seperti itu."

Sebuah suara bass bergabung dengan pembicaraan Lucy dan Erza. Sang empu, berjalan masuk ke dalam jarak pengelihatanku. Rambutnya yang sewarna semburat keunguan senja ketika matahari telah tenggelam tiga per empatnya terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulit tubuhnya yang pucat. Salah satu alisnya naik, dan matanya yang biru, kelam bagaikan bayangan, menatapku dengan tatapan heran.

Gray Fullbuster, adalah namanya. Kebiasannya yang selalu melepaskan atasannya tanpa ia sadari adalah hal yang tak dapat dilewatkan, dan aku sering mendengar Loki protes karena Gray berpotensi menarik perhatian _master_, entah apa maksudnya.

Loki adalah singa, dari keluarga kucing. Mungkin ia takut jika Gray menjadi alpha dan merebut _master_? Lagipula, aku ragu di dalam bangsa kucing ada sistem alpha_*_ dan anak buah seperti di dalam bangsa anjing.

Tetapi, aku ragu Gray berbuat begitu, karena, di dalam kelompok kecil ini, ada satu orang lagi.

"LUCE!"

"Lucy, aye!"

Namanya Natsu Dragneel, dia adalah orang yang kuanggap—dengan menghitung berbagai kemungkinan, besarnya persentase, dan dari seruan serta umpatan Loki yang lebih sering ditunjukkan kepadanya—alpha di kelompok ini.

Kau lihat, Natsu bersikap seperti pemimpin yang memimpin Lucy, Gray, dan Erza—biarpun sesungguhnya Erza memiliki karisma yang hanya ada pada alpha, dan terkadang Natsu memang kalah dari Erza, tetapi itu tidak sering, kok.

Dibandingkan dengan Gray yang terkesan dingin dan misterius, seperti sebuah bayangan yang melindungi kelompoknya, Natsu adalah kebalikannya. Dia adalah api, cahaya terang yang memberi bentuk kepada bayangan.

Dibandingkan dengan Erza yang menyerupai pedang, yang siap menebas, menusuk, menancapkan bilahnya ke tubuh musuh yang menganggu kelompoknya, Natsu adalah kebalikannya. Dia adalah orang yang membuat mata pedang tersebut tajam, sang algojo yang bekerja dalam diam.

Aku tidak tahu jika di dalam bangsa naga ada sistem alpha atau tidak. Jika ada, aku yakin, Natsu pasti adalah salah satu kandidat alpha. Tidak ada yang cacat dari dirinya—jika kau lihat dari sisi kesiapannya mempertahankan kelompoknya, bukan kebodohannya—ia pemberani, ia penuh semangat, ia sumber kebahagiaan anggota kelompoknya.

—Ia adalah orang yang disukai _master_.

Kalau ada Natsu, _master _jadi banyak tertawa. Aku penasaran dengan hal itu, apa, ya, perasaannya tentang Natsu? Mungkin 'suka'?

Ada berbagai jenis rasa 'suka' pada manusia. Aku tidak bisa memahami semuanya. Aku tahu _master _'menyukai' teman-temannya, tanpa terkecuali. Tetapi, ketika ia bersama dengan Natsu, _master _terlihat lebih gembira, lebih banyak tertawa, seolah hanya dengan bersama Natsu, hanya dengan melihat Natsu, _master _bahagia.

Aku tidak mengerti apa perasaan _master _terhadap Natsu. Pun Natsu terhadap _master_.

Aku tidak paham, karena aku belum pernah jatuh cinta. Tetapi, sepertinya menyenangkan? Apakah jatuh cinta semanis permen lolipop yang diberikan gadis berambut platina panjang di bar itu? Andaikan aku bisa berbicara, bahasa manusia, aku pasti sudah bertanya.

Tetapi, selagi _master _tertawa dan terlihat senang jika bersama dengan Natsu, maka aku juga senang.

"Luce, hey, Luce! Dengar, dengar! Aku menemukan misi yang cocok untuk kita!" Natsu berseru dengan semangat menggebu-gebu, jika ini bukan dunia nyata, aku dapat melihat api yang keluar dari tubuh Natsu saking hebatnya semangat yang memancar dari kedua matanya.

Natsu lalu menyorongkan sebuah kertas misi. Erza baru akan meraihnya dan menginspeksi kertas misi tersebut, namun tiba-tiba Natsu menariknya kembali. "Kau mau apa, Erza? Kalau mau misi, ambil saja sendiri."

Erza menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Bukankah kau bilang itu misi untuk kita?" Tanyanya, dengan nada heran.

"Kita yang kumaksud ini, aku dan Luce! Kau pergi saja sana, cari misi lain, hush hush. Kau juga, Happy. Sana, sana."

Aku menaikkan sebelah tanganku dan berusaha menepuk bahu Natsu yang terduduk di lantai sembari memegangi kepalanya. Tidak butuh waktu lama sebelum sebuah benjolan akan terbentuk di kepala Natsu, hasil dari jitakan Erza dan Gray.

Natsu memang seorang alpha, namun bila diluar pertarungan, ia payah luar biasa.

Aku tersenyum ketika mendengar suara tawa _master_. Ia lalu berjongkok dan membantu Natsu berdiri, tersenyum lebar ketika ia berbuat demikian, nampak sangat terhibur dan senang karena tingkah teman-temannya.

Dilihat dari pandangan _master_, untuk Natsu, sepertinya rasa 'suka' _master _kepada Natsu jauh lebih besar dari rasa 'suka' _master _untuk orang lain.

**.**

Aku dengar, hari ini, _master _dan timnya akan menjalankan misi. Loki sudah bersiap dari beberapa jam yang lalu, menyisir rambutnya, merapikan jasnya, dan berkaca dengan pose-pose aneh. Virgo sedang menyiapkan bor dan berusaha mengetesnya sekarang. Cancer sedang mempertajam gunting-guntingnya. Aquarius sedang menyikat guci airnya. Dan Taurus sedang mengasah kapaknya.

Di sudut, Lyra sedang bermain musik, suaranya yang lembut berpadu dengan harpa yang ia mainkan, tenang dan damai bagaikan suara gerimis yang jatuh di trotoar. Gemini sedang bermain lompat tali, dan sisanya tengah bersiap, bersiaga jika seandainya mereka dipanggil oleh _master _untuk bertarung.

Aku terkadang iri dengan mereka, mereka dapat berguna, dapat bekerja demi kepentingan _master_. Loki adalah personifikasi rasi bintang terkuat di angkasa, pun dengan Taurus dan Capricorn serta Aquarius. Lyra dapat menghibur _master _dikala ia sedang sedih, Horologium dapat melindungi _master _dari cuaca buruk, sedangkan kakek Crux dapat memberikan _master _informasi yang berguna.

"Nikolas."

Aku menoleh ke arah Aries yang tengah berjongkok di sisiku. Sebuah senyum lembut terbentuk di wajahnya yang cantik ketika ia membuka mulutnya lagi untuk berkata, "Apakah kau sempat melihat deskripsi misi yang diterima _Master _Lucy?" Tanyanya, dengan suara lembut, seolah takut aku akan melarikan diri dan menghilang.

Aku menggeleng. _Master _menaruhku di atas meja Levy McGarden dan meninggalkanku di sana ketika ia berdiskusi dengan Natsu tentang misi yang akan mereka lakukan. Aku sempat menangkap sepatah dua patah kata, memang, namun aku tetap tak dapat menangkap tentang apa misi yang mereka jalani kali ini.

"Ah ..." Aries menepuk kepalaku dan tersenyum kembali, "Tidak apa-apa, selagi masih ada Natsu Dragneel-san, _Master _Lucy pasti akan baik-baik saja, kau tidak usah memasang ekspresi seperti itu, Nikolas." Ujarnya, sembari terkekeh perlahan.

Aku menatapnya sejenak, sebelum mengangguk. Natsu adalah orang yang dapat diandalkan, bahkan sehingga seluruh roh selestial _master _mempercayainya seperti ini.

"Apa!? Kau juga, Aries!? Kenapa tidak ada orang yang berkata bahwa 'Loki lebih baik dari Natsu'!?" Di ujung ruangan, Loki berseru sembari mengacak rambut jingganya yang liar. Menarik perhatian seluruh roh selestial yang berada di dalam ruangan mewah beratapkan mutiara-mutiara malam yang berserakan tersebut.

"Karena itu memang kenyataannya." Virgo berkata dari sudut ruangan yang lainnya. "Dan _Master _Lucy lebih menyukai Natsu Dragneel daripada kau, omong-omong." Lanjutnya, cepat, dan tanpa rasa bersalah, tak peduli jika kata-katanya menusuk hati Loki secara langsung.

"Omong-omong soal Lucy-chan dan Natsu-san," Dari sudut ruangan tempatnya duduk, Lyra ikut berkata, "Aku sudah menulis lagu cinta yang cocok untuk mereka! Bagaimana menurutmu, Gemi, Mini?" Lyra menoleh ke arah si kembar yang tengah membereskan tali mereka.

"Apa? Tentang _Master _Lucy dan pemuda berambut merah muda, itu?" Gemi bertanya.

"Mereka saling mencintai, kan?" Mini ikut bertanya.

Namun, sebelum ada seseorang yang menjawab pertanyaan Gemi dan Mini, Loki dan Virgo menghilang, bersamaan, dalam cahaya keemasan lembut, tanda bahwa mereka telah merespon panggilan _master _di suatu tempat di Earthland, menyebrangi gerbang menuju dunia yang berbeda dari dunia kami.

**.**

Esoknya, giliran aku yang dipanggil.

Aku sudah mengantisipasi hiruk-pikuk gedung besar itu, tempat _master _dan teman-temannya biasa berkumpul, aku percaya mereka menamakannya _guild_, tempat para penyihir berkumpul dan membentuk kelompok untuk mencari uang demi kebutuhan hidup mereka.

Namun, yang menyambutku bukanlah suara tawa Natsu Dragneel, seruan kesal Erza Scarlet, teriakan Gray Fullbuster, pun tawa dari _master_.

Yang menyambutku adalah suara tangisan. Berkali-kali. Sakit, miris, sendu, menyayat hati. Tangisan yang tidak akan berhenti sebelum fantasi mengambil alih akal sehat mereka, berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Mereka semua berdiri, di depan sebuah makam. Batunya yang tinggi berbentuk persegi panjang, diukir dengan lambang menyerupai gambar burung yang tengah menukik—gambar yang sama di punggung tangan _master_. Kelopak bunganya masih basah, dan bau tanahnya masih tajam. Pertanda bahwa hujan baru saja berhenti ketika mereka mengubur siapapun yang telah mereggang nyawa.

Pakaian yang mereka kenakan semuanya hitam. Tanda bahwa mereka tengah berduka cita. Namun, siapa yang meninggal? Aku tak tahu, karena aku tak dapat melihat tulisan yang terukir dengan jelas di batu tinggi tersebut.

Aku melompat terkejut ketika mendengar suara seseorang menjerit. Menjerit dengan kesedihan yang meluap-luap, menjerit dengan suaranya yang serak karena tenggorokannya kering, menjerit karena tak tahan lagi dengan tekanan yang menghantamnya ketika kenyataan berkata demikian.

Ketika aku menoleh, seorang gadis berambut platina pendek dan Erza tengah memeluk orang yang menjerit itu, menenangkannya dengan bisikan-bisikan halus, yang penuh dengan janji entah apa, biarpun air mata mereka masih mengalir, meluncur menuruni pipi.

Ketika aku mendongak kembali, aku dapat melihat surai biru gelap milik Gray. Ia tengah menunduk, kedua tangannya terkepal, dan darah mengalir, menuruni dagunya, bukti bahwa ia baru saja mengigit bibirnya sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tangisnya.

Aku tak dapat menemukan surai merah muda.

Dan aku akhirnya tahu siapa yang telah terkubur di sana.

**.**

Sudah seminggu sejak Natsu Dragneel hanya tinggal memori.

Aku tak tahu kisah lengkapnya, namun kudengar, Natsu kehilangan nyawanya karena melindungi _master_. Saat itu, mereka telah menyelesaikan misi, mereka baru akan pulang ketika mereka diserang sekumpulan orang dengan sihir aneh.

Awalnya, _master _dan Natsu berhasil mengatasinya, namun ternyata ada satu anggota lagi yang belum mereka kalahkan. Mereka tak sempat menghindari dari sihirnya, berhubung mereka telah kelelahan dari misi dan menghajar anggota-anggota lainnya.

Dan seperti alpha yang melindungi pasangan sehidup-sematinya, Natsu melindungi _master_.

Sudah seminggu sejak _master _berhenti tersenyum. Ia selalu duduk di tempat tidurnya, memandangi pintu dengan tatapan berharap, seolah mengharapkan seorang sosok yang mendadak membuka pintu tersebut dan tersenyum ke arahnya, seakan mengharapkan sosok Natsu Dragneel datang kepadanya.

Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Begitu juga dengan roh selestial yang lain. _Master _mulai jarang memanggil kami—memanggilku. Hingga akhirnya kami tidak pernah dipanggil lagi olehnya. Aku sangat cemas dengan keadaannya, terakhir kali aku melihatnya, _master _sangat pucat, aku tak mau dia sakit.

Setelah beberapa hari tak dipanggil olehnya, Loki memutuskan untuk membuka gerbangnya sendiri dan berjanji akan mengecek _master_.

Setelah ia kembali, kami lalu terkirim ke Earthland. Ia meminta bantuan seorang penyihir selestial lain untuk membuka gerbang kami, aku tidak mengerti mengapa hal itu dapat bekerja, namun aku tidak memikirkannya. Aku senang, aku sangat bersemangat karena bisa kembali, karena aku dapat melihat _master _lagi.

Tetapi sayangnya, aku hanya dapat melihat _master _dari lukisan indah yang digambar oleh Reedus. Yang dipasang di tengah _guild_, di atas peti kaca berisi tubuh _master _yang pucat dan dipenuhi dengan bunga lily putih yang indah, cocok dengan iris karamelnya.

Sayangnya, iris karamel indah itu tidak akan pernah terbuka lagi. Kata Loki, yang berusaha sekuat tenaha menahan isak tangisnya.

Aku tidak mengerti.

Katanya, _master _membunuh dirinya sendiri. Tusukan tepat di jantung, dan Loki adalah orang pertama yang menemukannya. _Master _terlalu depresi. Kehilangan orang yang dicintai membuat dirinya tertekan. Ia terlalu frustasi, hingga tak dapat melihat uluran tangan teman-temannya yang lain.

Semua orang sedih. Mereka menangis, menjerit, dan bertanya. Mereka marah, kesal, murka. Mereka menyesal.

Aku tidak mengerti.

Aku malah merasa lega.

Lega karena aku yakin _master _kini tengah bersama Natsu, di tempat yang sama. Dan tengah tersenyum, dan tertawa. Bahagia di samping sang pemuda.

Tidakkah mereka menyadari hal itu? Bukankah menangis akan seseorang yang telah tiada hanya akan membebankan orang itu?

Aku menyentuh peti kaca yang berisi tubuh _master. _Samar, namun aku tahu bibirnya yang tipis tertarik kedua sudutnya, membentuk sebuah kurva menyerupai huruf 'u'.

Selagi _master _bahagia, maka aku juga akan bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

*Alpha: Pada spesies serigala (atau mungkin bangsa anjing pada umumnya?) sebutan ini dperuntukkan kepada pemimpin para dari spesies tersebut dalam kelompok tertentu.

**Bacotan Azureinne** :

Halo, penghuni Fandom Fairy Tail! Senang bertemu dengan kalian lagi, kali ini, Azu menulis NaLu, pairing mayor dalam fandom ini~

Fanfict ini untuk mengikuti BAF FTI, Azu mohon penilaian dewan juri sekalian, semoga kalian menikmati fanfict ini. m(_ _)m Dan khususnya, Azu minta maaf kepada Himiki-san karena banyak bertanya dan merepotkannya, maaf ya, Azu gak bisa buka link event-nya soalnya ... *sembah sujud lagi*

Oh, iya, fict ini dibuat dalam Plue POV, tadinya mau Happy, tapi karena Happy mudah berkomunikasi dengan manusia, jadinya nanti ribet, Azu mau menonjolkan komentar Plue terhadap NaLu di sini, jadinya yah ... Maaf mengecewakan.

Nah, sekarang, tertarik untuk mereview? Azu sangat senang jika kalian juga meninggalkan pesan, kritik atau saran. Terima kasih banyak!


End file.
